The Koro Code
by bahamutOm234
Summary: 15 years have passed since the Lyoko Warriors disappeared, now XANA has returned so it's up to a new group to fight back, and while they're at it they may find out what happend to Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Wiliam (who never turned evil in this fic) and Korogra (my OC). (When they disappeared Korogra was in the same situation as Aelita in the original series) T for cussing
1. Xana's Reemergence It Begins

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

A girl sits at her computer and starts it up, the girl is about '5 9'' has striking lower shoulder length red hair with a vibrant green highlight reaching her ear, she then opens her digital journal and types, "Sora Summerfield, Kadic Academy 9th grade student September 30th. I was rummaging for scrap in the old factory just off campus to finish building my robots as there wasn't anything useful around here to use and I wasn't disappointed! It was amazing I even came across a supercomputer that's mega powerful, there was even a room with scanners! For the moment no one else knows, it's my little secret! That day, even though I was scared shitless, I decided to start up the computer which seemed to run a virtual world." The girl known as Sora then closed her journal. Back at the factory she said to herself, "I hope I'm not going to regret this in a minute." After powering up the computer there was a bright flash that blew Sora back a little she then took the elevator back to the computer. Once she sat down at the computer she accessed the computer while saying, "Let's see what you've got under the hood my friend."

Once the screens came up she saw a boy about her age with midnight black hair wearing a headband depicting a long sword, a shirt that had a scale pattern on the arms with metal elbow pads, long black pants with knee pads with metal circles tied with a martial arts belt, light blue boots with metal above the heel, and a pair of sky blue, fingerless gloves, with metal between the knuckles asleep, startled she asked herself, "Whoa. What's this? A video game?" The boy then opened his eyes and stood up startling Sora as she saw his eyes were a piercing teal color. He asked, "Who are you? And where am I?" Sora replied, "My name is Sora, as for where you are I don't really know. By the way what's your name?"

The boy sadly replied, "I don't know my name, actually I can't remember anything it's like my memory has been erased." Sora then replied, "Hey don't worry about it." When he lifted his head in hope she continued, "I'll help you figure out who you are and why your there." The boy then gladly thanked Sora and said, "See ya!" when Sora had to get back to school he then sat down and began to meditate, as from what little he does remember, meditation relaxes him then he thought 'S_omething about Sora seems familiar, wonder why? Oh well she did say she'd help me _remember'.

Back at Kadic Sora caught up to her best friend, Cynthia Avalon, who has light brown hair tied in a ponytail, soft grey eyes, standing at about 5' 1'', wearing her usual grey shirt showing a soaring hawk, light blue shorts, and purple shoes with a blue trim. They passed by a large man with messy brown hair wearing a headband and jogging suit walking a dog. Curious Cynthia asked, "Hey Jim, I thought dogs like him were prohibited at Kadic?" The man, known as Jim replied, "Oh hey girls. Yes its true dogs are prohibited at Kadic," he then sadly continued, "This dog's name is Kiwi, he's not mine as he belongs to the school. Although technically he belonged to a student who was a boarder here less than 15 years ago, but after he and his friends disappeared his parents wanted Kiwi to look for them."

Noticing Jim's downcast expression as opposed to his usually upbeat attitude they made their way to their next class where they met up with Cynthia's twin brother, James Avalon, who like his sister has brown hair but, his hair is spiked haphazardly, he also had neon green eyes as opposed to Cynthia's grey eyes wearing his usual green shirt with a red streak on the arms, red pants. Before class started Cynthia asked James, "Do you know of any cute guys I might like?" who replied, "How would I know what guys you'd like?" Cynthia shrugged in reply. A girl then walked in with black hair and brown eyes, wearing her usual pink flower shirt and black pants, she then walked up to James and said, "James, darling I have something very important to tell you."

James smugly replied, "Important like 'I lost my make-up kit' or 'my t-shirt faded'?" she simply replied, "No, nothing that serious, something about our relationship, if you want to know more come by my room around eight o'clock tomorrow." Confused Cynthia asked, "Okay, who the hell was she? And why the damn was she flirting with you?" James replied, "That's Lara Poiatkof, the headmistress' daughter. Guys are flipped for her but she's only flipped over me, not to mention she's brain dead as fuck and she's a god damn leach as well." Cynthia then said, "I think she's going to cause us a lot of hell." James only nodded.


	2. Xana's Reemergence First Look

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

After class ended he made his way to the gym for his martial arts class, once there Jim welcomed a girl by the name of Haruka Kinomoto, who had blond hair tipped with black, brown eyes, and was wearing a lime green shirt and pale blue jeans. After some banter and a bit of sparring, they heard Jim chuckling sadly and Haruka asked, "What's wrong Jim?" Jim shook his head saying, "Oh, it's just you two reminded me of a few students I used to have." Noticing their expressions he continued while staring at the ceiling, "Ulrich and Yumi, those two were excellent fighters. I think they may have had crushes on each other but neither would admit it, although they may have come close last I saw them but, that was a long time ago." James asked, "Well you mentioned something about 15 years ago, what happened to them?" Jim sadly replied, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Sora started up the supercomputer and asked, "Artificial intelligence? Are you there?" when the boy appeared on screen he said, "Yeah, I'm here Sora, but could you call me something else?" after some thought Sora asked, "How does the name Crono sound?" the boy, now called Crono responded, "Crono huh? Yeah that should work until I find out my real name." then he asked, "So, Sora have you figured anything out yet?" Sora answered, "Well I did figure out that you're in a virtual world called 'Lyoko' as for why you're there I'm not sure but, you've got to try to get out see if you can find a door, or something like that."

Crono approached the nearby wall and while patting the wall said, "Sora, I can't seem to find a…" but was cut off when he passed through the wall, on the other side he found himself in a forest area, startled he said, "What the? Okay this is weird." Then continued, "Hey Sora, you should see this." In response she said, "I'd love to, think you could give me a visual?" he replied, "I'll try." At the lab a screen opened that showed what Krono was seeing, then nearby a hologram appeared and showed three areas other than the forest, turning back to the monitor Sora said, "Crono, there isn't just a forest out there. There's an entire world and I count four sectors."

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Crono was approached by a pair of cockroach-like creatures, he then said, "Um Sora I'm not all alone out here, there's some creatures too." Ecstatic, Sora said, "Wow! Lyoko seems to have a full ecosystem with animals! You think you can get close?" but, before Crono could get any closer they started shooting lasers at him, immediately as they were shooting Crono had a memory flash he then said, "Sora! The creatures are shooting at me, I remember they're called 'Kankrelats' but not much else!" In a panic, Sora shouted, "You've got to get back to the tower! Hurry!" at this Crono bolted, once safely inside the tower he relaxed and heard Sora say, "Well, I've got to get back to school, curfew is soon. See yah." After she left Crono had another memory flash that reminded him what school was.

The next day, Sora was tiredly walking to the nearby vending machine after a long night trying to figure out how to materialize Crono and trying to unlock a journal that had files on it from the supercomputer that she connected to her laptop, nearby James and Cynthia were leaning against the wall as Haruka passed by them when she was suddenly electrocuted by the machine and Cynthia, worriedly, asked, "Sora! Are you okay?" she turned to her brother who said, "Cynth, go tell a teacher what happened while I take her to the infirmary." Cynthia nodded in response and hurried off to notify a teacher.

At the infirmary the nurse, Dorothy, said, "It's just a little shock with minor electric burns, nothing serious." James jokingly remarked, "Well Sora, you wanted some juice." At this the both chuckled Sora then said, "Very funny James." Once they calmed down James said, "I'll check on you after martial arts, then maybe we can figure out what the hell happened." Back at the gym James and Haruka spared and talked about Ulrich and Yumi, wondering just who they were. After about an hour they bowed and left.

Back in Sora's room, after she was released from the infirmary, she began to look through some files on the supercomputer from her desktop she found the program that allows someone to be sent to Lyoko but, as she attempted to find a way to materialize Krono her screen went black and a blood red symbol appeared, the symbol looked was a dot surrounded by two rings and from the outermost ring four lines extended, one on top, the other three on bottom extended at 45 degrees, recognizing the symbol from the monsters on Lyoko, she called it 'the Lyoko eye' then her robots attacked her.


	3. Xana's Reemergence Virtualization

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

As James was on his way back to the room he shared with Cynthia he heard Sora scream knocking then rushing in he saw the robots attacking, after fighting them off he said, "Sora, your little friends are vicious, maybe you should check their settings." Sora said, "I had nothing to do with it." James stated, "I want to know what the fuck is going on. After all what if you're attacked by a hair dryer and I'm not around, and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Sighing in defeat, Sora said, "I might as well tell you, I'm already in over my head…. This is all so bizarre." After closing the door she continued, "First, I need to know if you can keep a secret." Once James confirmed he could keep a secret they made their way to the factory with James saying, "That passage is a great way to beat curfew." Sora replied, "Yeah, and there's also one in the gym."

Once at the factory Sora filled James in about Lyoko and the supercomputer, James skeptically said, "This is probably just the control center of the factory?" Sora responded by opening a screen that showed Crono and asked, "Then what's this? A program for spray painting doors?" James then said, "Don't mess with me Sora, you programed him right? Crono said, "Actually no, I woke up when Sora powered up the supercomputer. I don't know who I am." Sora added, "Crono has to hide inside these things called towers, as soon as he leaves he gets attacked by monsters, I think he called them 'Kankrelats' but there are probably more monsters." James then asked, "What if….. What if this is just some big videogame?"

Sora answers, "Then it's a very dangerous game, my robots are designed just to fetch a ball, but they just tried to kill me let's not forget." James then asked, "So the thing that is after Crono also wants to kill you?" Sora replied, "So it seems." Then James said, "If it's that bad, if it's that dangerous, I think you should shut it down and call the police." Determined, Sora said, "No, I want to help Krono figure out who he is and why he's there. Besides once I materialize him I'll shut it down."

When asked how Sora showed James the scanner room and said, "I haven't found the program that could materialize Crono, but I found on that allows someone to be virtualized on Lyoko." She then proceeded to explain to James how it would work then, seeing James' skepticism, said, "Let's test it."

Lara was waiting in her room for James, who she was confident would show up, wearing a light blue dress with red trimmed ruffles, meanwhile James had grabbed Kiwi and ran passing Cynthia and Lara who, after getting fed up with waiting, exited her room to confront James. Curious, Cynthia decided to follow her brother to see what he was up to followed by Lara who was convinced it was about another girl.

Back at the factory, James put Kiwi in one of the scanners, climbed back to the lab and said, "Alright the dog is in the scanner." Just then, Cynthia jumped down to the scanner room followed by Lara who kept annoying Cynthia with her stupidity by saying the dog was for some freaky ritual thing, in the lab Sora said, "I'm starting the procedure."

Meanwhile Cynthia had found the dog but, as soon as she bent down to pick up the dog it leapt out of the scanner as it closed her inside, and Lara stupidly shouted, "Oh no! You're going to be mummified!" During the process Sora began, "Transfer, test subject. Scanner, test subje…," she trailed off, then said, "That's a weird looking dog." As a human-shaped model processed. Alarmed, James said, "That's no dog! It's my sister, Cynthia!" shocked, Sora said, "I can't stop the process!"

On Lyoko, Cynthia materialized in mid-air and dropped landing painfully on her ass, she then stood and looked around seeing a forest while mumbling, "What is this some kind of video game? It looks like the forest stage from Millennium Battle Royal?" she then noticed her clothes had changed from her usual to a short green robe that ends at her ankles with purple leggings, a shirt with a feather design and a pair of solid grey boots with a talon design, as well as her fingerless pink gloves.

Sora spoke into the headset, "Hey Cynthia, can you hear me?" startled, Cynthia asked. "Sora? Is that you? And where am I?" Sora responded, "Yeah, it's me, as for where location you're in a virtual world, and before you ask, no this wasn't a prank by James." Cynthia said, "Thanks" then she noticed some Kankrelats that began shooting at her, using her acrobatic skills to dodge she asked, "There are some roach-looking creatures shooting at me… is that normal?" she was answered, "those roach creatures are apparently called 'Kankrelats' and yes, it is, in fact normal." "So it's nothing to worry about then?" Cynthia asked, only to receive "That's not what I meant, you've got to get out of there." From Sora.

Back at the factory, James heard Cynthia had made it to Lyoko and sighed in relief, then asked, "Hey Sora, do ya think you can send me and Lara to Lyoko?" Sora replied, "I can try James." Lara then asked, "Send us where James?" Who replied, "To a virtual world where freaky creatures want to destroy you. You wanted to go out with me right? Well here's the only chance I'll give you." Lara stammered, "I prefer real worlds rather than the other kind besides, I can't _possibly_ miss cheerleading tomarrow."

James stepped in to an open scanner and said, "Okay Sora, I'm ready." As Sora started the virtualization sequence, James turned and said to Lara with a snicker, "See ya, chicken." Sora then told Cynthia, "I'm sending James in." Cynthia responded, "Oh good it was getting kinda dull here." Once James materialized and painfully dropped, he found his hair was more spiky and his usual clothes were replaced by a steel grey tunic with a forest green belt, brown sleeves ending in red gauntlets, and black pants tucked into thick black boots.

Feeling a weight on his back, James reached behind him and grabbed a large shield with a design of a howling wolf and a long sword with a fiery design on the blade. Seeing this Cynthia asked, "How come James gets weapons? How am I supposed to defend myself?" Sora responded, "I don't know, try to find something." Cynthia patted herself trying to find a weapon when she noticed a small tube on her belt. She unclipped it and asked, more to herself, "How do I use this damn thing?" She pushed a button on the tube and it extended into a 3ft long double-ended spear, then she pushed another button and one spear head launched while another took its place. The first barely missed cutting James' cheek, startled he said, "Whoa! Watch where you're aiming that thing." Cynthia rubbed her neck sheepishly, and said, "Sorry bro."

Sora told them, "Try to meet up with Crono in his tower." Lara shouted from behind Sora, "_IS 'CRONO' SOME SORT OF GIRLFRIEND TO JAMES!_" Sora gave Lara a deadpan look and asked, "Does the name 'Crono' sound like a girl's name?" Lara just shrugged causing Sora to facepalm. On Lyoko Cynthia asked James, "Whose 'Crono' anyway?" James answered, "A virtual boy who lives here on Lyoko." Cynthia responded back, "Oh cool, there are cute boys here too." James sighed, "Apperently, but I get the feeling Sora's flipped for him." Confused, Cynthia asked, "For a virtual dude? Is she okay?" James responded, "Hell if I know she _is_ your best friend."

Trying to ignore the blush on her face from what James suggested, Sora said, "Let me give you the coordinates." At this they started running but back at the factory the 'eye' logo appeared on the monitor then the wires started to attack Sora while Lara was hiding in the elevator and Kiwi was barking at the wires before hiding in the elevator. James soon asked, "Uh, hey Sora you gonna send the coordinates or not?" Unknown to him and Cynthia, Sora was being electrocuted and as such was unable to send anything.

Cynthia pointed out a glowing white tower in the distance saying, "Over there, it could be that one, seeing no other option they headed to that tower. When they arrived, Cynthia said, "Hey, there's no door?" She leaned against the tower only to be surprised when she went through the tower, as such she only had enough time to grab the side of the central platform. Shortly after her, James came through and grabbed Cynthia's foot, then they started slipping and fell.

Soon they arrived in a new, icy, area Cynthia asked, "Okay where are we? Where the fuck did the forest go?" James said, "I don't know, but see that tower over there?" As he pointed out a tower in the distance that was glowing red, he continued, "Weird how it's not the same color." Cynthia turns to James and says, while pointing to some monsters that look like cubes with legs, "And those creatures, they're pretty weird too."

The creatures then attacked, while Cynthia and James tried to fend them off while doing so they discovered some of their powers; Cynthia can create cyclones by spinning her spear and James can cause shockwaves with a downward slash. Soon James asked, "How the hell do ya kill these damn things?" Cynthia responded, "No clue, but you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have do you?" Yet right after she asked she was hit by a laser from one of the creatures and devirtualized.

James rushed the creatures and stabbed one in the 'eye' destroying it, however right after as he celebrated finding the weak spot a laser hit his back and he devirtualized. The scanner doors opened and both stumbled out, James said,winded, "Well at least we're alive." His sister responded, equally winded, "Alive? Well if you're sure, feels like I'm gonna puke."

Then they heard a scream that James recognized, annoyed he said, "Ah damnit her!" They climbed up to the lab to the sight of Sora being held up and shocked by the wires while Lara was crying in fear. James tried to sever the cord holding Sora with a metal panel, but only cut half way before he was electrocuted, luckily Cynthia completely cut through the cord. Then rushed to James' aid, once she helped him Lara stomped up to Cynthia and demanded, "Who are you? James' girlfriend?" Thoroughly pissed, said, "She's my twin sister Cynthia Avalon and not my girlfriend dumbass!"


	4. Xana's Reemergence Back to Lyoko?

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

The following day, in Sora's room she was talking to Crono saying, "I've been able to find that the computer was accessed by someone else before me who left some files but, those files had some data erased, presumably when the computer was shut down until I reactivated it, luckily though I've found something else which is that when a tower glows red it's activated, which may allow for you to materialize on Earth! Unfortunately I haven't found the program that would materialize you if the towers don't work." Crono said, "Ah don't worry you're smart, you'll figure it out. At the very least I now know how to change sectors."

Later that day Sora, James, Cynthia, and Lara were sitting at a bench near the cafeteria, currently oblivious to the memorial next to them, Sora said, "I may have found a way to materialize Crono, we just have to get him to a red tower." James said, "Go to Lyoko again? Sorry Sora, if we can't even beat the monsters we're better off just shutting the damn thing down. Too bad for Crono, but still not like he's human." Sora retaliated, "But he is still a form of intelligence h-he's got emotions and feelings like we do." James chuckled and said to his sister, "See? She's flipped for a virtual program." Cynthia added, "If only there were three of us but Lara's too scared." Lara replied, "I really _do_ want to go to Lyoko with you guys, but after Cheerleading Practice is over."

Sora happily said, "I give you my word that after we materialize Crono I'll shut down the computer," but then turned serious and said, "This _must_ be kept a secret, no need to cause unnecessary panic." Cynthia, James, and Lara agreed, Lara then told James, "I can't wait to see how I look on Lyoko" Relieved, Sora said, "Thanks guys." Then Lara asked, "James? Aren't you going to watch my practice?" James replied, "No thanks, I have a sparring match."

When everyone had left Sora noticed the memorial, when she checked it she saw a faded plaque that read, "**_In honored memory of seven students who greatly showed intellect, wisdom, determination, friendship, loyalty, and courage. Not just to each other but to all._**" She then saw the names and picture, which she presumed to be the seven students mentioned, the names read, "**_Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, and Kor…_**" she then saw that the last name was too faded to read. Glancing up at the picture, she saw a blonde boy with glasses wearing a blue turtleneck and tan pants typing on a laptop, standing next to him was a girl with pink hair wearing a dress held up by suspenders pointing out something on the boy's laptop, nearby another boy with blonde hair and a purple splotch in the center and spiked to a single point playing with a dog Sora recognzed as Kiwi.

Next in line was a brunette boy wearing a green shirt with a beige vest and brown pants with his hands in his pockets, next to him was a tall girl with neck-length black hair wearing a long sleeved black shirt that showed her stomach, long black pants, and a pair of combat boots with her hand on her hip. Off to the side were two other black-haired boys, the first and closest to the girl had messy hair and was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt and faded black jeans.

But, before she could really look at the last boy Jim asked, "Hey! Summerfield! Don't you have some homework to do?" Sora responded, startled at first, "OH! Hey Jim! Yeah I've got some work to do I just never noticed this until now. I'll be going now." Once Sora had left Jim turned to the memorial and sadly said to no one in particular, "I miss you kids, hell everyone that's still here does." Jim then turned and walked off. If Sora had looked closely at the last boy she would've noticed he was wearing a pair of goggles with a sea foam green band, a necklace shaped like a sword, a short-sleeved black shirt depicting a shield, long grey pants with built in kneepads, light green shoes and a wrist watch, but the most prominent thing she'd have noticed was his fierce, piercing, teal eyes.

Elsewhere Lara was showing Jim a routine she came up with, to finish she threw her baton into the air, but instead of catching it, the baton landed on Jim's head, who said, "Sorry Lara, but cheerleading isn't about being a boomerang juggling baboon!" Meanwhile, James met with Haruka for a quick spar, whereas Sora is in the library with Cynthia who's working on her Electrochemestry report, Sora, after decoding a program, said, "I've found a new program called 'Return to the Past' unfortunately, after looking into the program, I found it isn't the one to bring Crono here, but on the upside it will return whoever activates it to the past to rectify a mistake, only by a couple hours to a day, I also found that constant returns will strengthen whatever is behind those creatures."

**Author note: As I said earlier I'm in the process of writing other Fanfics, 15 to be precise including this and The Keymaster Guardian. Be sure to look for the other 13; Straw Hat Aura (One Piece), Digital Wave (Stoked), Kickin' Back (Kick Buttowski), New Soul Reaper (Bleach), Bond of Brothers (Naruto), Empath and Aura (Teen Titans), Mythic Artist Host (Ouran High School Host Club), Aura Master at Mahora (Negima), Aura and Celestials (Fairy Tail), Symphonia Key (Tales of Symphonia), Monado and Key (Xenoblade Chronicles), Queen of Ice and Celestial Champion (Frozen) and Digital Soul (Digimon)**


	5. Xana's Reemergence First Attack

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

Cynthia said, "That's great and all Ms. Einstein, but I need some help with my ElectroChemestry report." Sora sighed, "Are you gonna keep calling me 'Ms. Einstein'?" Cynthia replied, "Why not? So about my report...?" As Sora explained Cynthia wrote her report then asked, "Wait... All I have to do is say that?" Sora responded, "Well no, you have to give examples."

Back with Lara, she is fuming saying, "A boomerang juggling baboon huh? And why not a Red-tailed Macaw while he's at it?" Outside her room, she stopped and turned to the two guys behind her and said, "Hey you two losers! Were you planning to follow me around all day you assholes?" The two boys, Max and Cole, said, "Yeah, we're your biggest fans, we even started a fan club called 'Friends or Lara'." She said, "Oh? And how many members are there?" Cole replied, "Well two of us." Lara angrily said, "Come back when there's at least 30! And if you pricks don't leave now, my mother's going to hear how you two tried breaking into my room!"

On Lyoko, Crono heard some pulsations and, after trying and failing to contact Sora, decided to follow them, soon he made his way to the 'Way Tower', as he decided to call it. Inside he made his way to the edge of the main platform when he spread his arms and dove off the platform, he was then transported through an oddly familiar data stream he then emerged in the Ice Sector and picked up the growing strength of the pulsations, as he followed them he saw and was seen by several creatures he oddly recognized; Kankrelats, the cubes with legs he remembered where called 'Bloks', and some insect-like creatures with multiple wings he recognized as 'Frillions'. The moment they saw him they gave chase, Crono stayed a good distance ahead using his acrobatics, he soon found cover behind a boulder and waited for Sora.

Back at the academy Lara was searching for something to wear to Lyoko, unaware that her clothes would change either way, as she was about to decide when an orb of electricity jumped from her hanger and shocked her, she screamed then passed out. Max and Cole ran back to her room and saw her unconscious, they then took her to the infirmary. At the gym, James and Haruka finished their spar, panting James asked, "You been training long?" Haruka replied, also panting, "Yeah, for a few years now. My parents think it's weird." James responded, "Not me, of course I should have expected a good spar from a girl, especially from someone who seems Japanese." Shocked, Haruka said, "You're the first to get it right."

Meanwhile at the library, Sora and Cynthia heard a couple students say, "Did you hear? Lara was taken to the infirmary." The other asked, before chukling, "What'd she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to think?" The first responded, "Nah man, she got electrocuted." At this Sora and Cynthia shared a glance and nodded and went to see if Lara can tell them what happened. Near the infirmary they heard Max say to the headmistress, "She was in her room when we heard her scream when we opened the door she was unconscious and there was some electricity monster." Annoyed the headmistress said, "Be serious Riley!" Hearing this Sora and Cynthia rushed to the factory through the forest.

Meanwhile, back at the gym, James and Haruka were talking, mainly about their hobbies as well as Ulrich and Yumi when the electric thing that attacked Lara attacked them. They quickly hid in the boiler room James then got a call from Sora as she was running through the forest with Cynthia, Sora said, "Hurry to the factory, Lara was just attacked by some..." James cut her off saying, "Electric thing?" Sora asked, "Wait how'd you know?" James responded, "The same thing attacked me in the gym. You and your Supercomputer." Sora replied, "All the more reason to materialize Crono and shut it down." James hung up and said, "I've gotta go."

Haruka stopped him and said, "You seem to know what's going on, what was that thing that attacked us?!" James said, "I don't have time for this." Haruka then said, "Then do you have time for a rematch?" James said, "Your stubborn as hell aren't you?" Haruka replied, "Yep, and since I don't have any friends, I've got lots of time." James sighed, "Fine I'll tell you on the way, and Haruka you _do_ have a friend, me"

Once in the sewers, James and Haruka met up with Sora and Cynthia, Sora then asked, "Whose she and what's she doing here?" James said, "This is Haruka Kinomoto, she was with me in the gym when I was attacked, plus she knows how to fight so I thought..." Sora said, "No time for that now." James said, "If we're gonna keep doing this we need a way to move quicker." Sora just casually pointed to five skateboards and two scooters, after they grabbed a scooter and four of the skateboards and headed to the factory.

At the lab Sora opened a connection with Crono, who said, "Sora! I tried to contact you but couldn't connect, anyway I need some help. Before you ask, I heard some strangely familiar pulsations and, because of that familiarity I followed them." Sora said, "Alright I'm sending a couple people in." Crono said, "Hurry before the creatures here destroy me." In the scanner room Haruka said, "This is pure Science-fiction." James said, "Except this is real." Sora told them, "James, Cynthia I'm sending you two in to help Crono." They nodded to each other and Cynthia jokingly said, Get ready for the big plunge." Startled Haruka said, "B-but I don't have my swimsuit." Cynthia chuckled, "you won't need one."

James said as he stepped into a scanner, "Don't tell me your scared." It took Haruka a split second to decide and she said, "I'm going to!" Then she was virtualized and landed just as painfully on her ass like the other two did when they came to Lyoko. In place of her usual clothes were a light purple, armored shirt, thick black pants and grey shoes. She then noticed a crossbow on her back and a dagger in her belt, what suprised everyone the most was the pair of brilliant, blue wings folded over the crossbow.


	6. Xana's Reemergence Attack Prevented

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

**This will be a longer chapter and the end of Xana's Reemergence**

Back at the academy, Lara woke up seeing her mom and Jim hovering over her, groaning Lara asked, "What happened?" Her mom said, "You must've electrocuted yourself with your hair dryer again. Lara said, "Electrocu... No it was that Superwhatchamacalit of Sora's!" The headmistress and Jim looked confused, and tried to ease her back down, but she insisted, "Sora and the others are in danger!" She then convinced Jim and her mom to follow her.

As this was going on, James, Haruka, and Cynthia met up with Crono when Cynthia said, " Are you Crono? I'm Cynthia, and you are kind cute Sora's got taste." Crono seized up and, remembering his human emotions, lightly blushed 'though not enough to be seen. Crono then pointed out the red tower, Bloks, and Frillions saying, "The red tower is over there. Oh! And watch out for the cubes with legs called Bloks and the flying creatures called Frillions, at least from what little I remember." Then he said, "Before I forget again, all of the monsters' weak spots are the eye-like symbols on them."

Soon the electric thing arrived at the factory, then chucking, Sora said, "Hey Cynthia I have a perfect life-size example for your electrochemistry report." In the battle, where Haruka discovered her wings can create cyclones and block lasers, Cynthia asked, while dodging, "Oh really? And what would that be?" Seeing an opening Crono dashed past, Sora said, "A nice little electric monster."

As they neared the tower new enemies showed up that were disk shaped and walked on four scythe-like legs. As soon as they showed up Krono muttered under his breath, "Krabs" he then called out to everyone, "I remember these things are called Krabs," dodging a laser he continued, "The weak spot on theses guys is on top!"

Lara came to the sewer opening in the woods, annoyed the headmistress said, "Lara, this is ridiculous we are not going through the sewers!" Lara snapped back, "Then you can tell that to the police once Sora and the others are burnt to a crisp!" The headmistress and Jim looked at each other than followed her into the sewers, along the way the Headmistress and Jim spotted the remaining skateboard and scooter and wondered how those got down there and how long they've been there, deciding to not bother with them they continued following Lara.

On Lyoko, a Krab had cornered Crono when he began to hear a chorus of voices in his head and, trusting his instinct, he crouched down and allowed the voices to flow out of his mouth. The flowing voices caused a light blue glow to surround Krono then a wall formed. Surprised, Cynthia asked, "Did you do that?" Crono said, "Yeah, I think so." Nodding, Cynthia said, "Get to the tower hurry!" Crono then bolted, as Cynthia said to Sora, "Sora, Crono's on his way to the tower." The Krab, which had been blasting at the wall then managed to demolish it which, at the same time devirtualized Cynthia. The Krab was then destroyed by Haruka.

As Crono was running some Kankrelats, Bloks, Frillions and Krabs started to chase him along with a massive ball, which soon opened revealing a center ring connected by wires and what looked like used gum, the creature then fired a large blast that barely grazed Crono's foot, he then called out, "That thing's a Megatank, try to hit the center eye when it opens its shell!"

Unbeknownst to Crono, they were leading him somewhere, when he broke away and outsmarted some monsters he froze when he saw a jellyfish-like creature. He muttered, "Scyphozoa." Crono tried to back away but, before he could escape it grabbed him and started draining his memory. James saw this and, on a whim, threw his shield which, in turn, severed its tentacles causing it to drop Crono and retreat.

Crono was exhausted from the attempted memory drain, but was confused as well, because as the Scyphozoa was draining his memory he saw nothing but white when a voice said, "You have something I want." Confused, Crono mentally asked, "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" The voice replied, "Well, well, looks like you've forgotten, but I haven't. I am Xana, as for what I want, I'll never tell. I will say you have encountered me before, you were like the others who were against me."

At this a memory almost came back to Crono, but all he saw were seven figures unfortunately, they were too blurry to make out any details. Crono said, "I did fight you, and there were others!" Xana said, " Indeed there were, but now a new group is against me but their efforts are futile!" Crono shot back, "Think again! If you know Sora and the others like I do, they'll never give up!" Xana ominously said, "Just like the last, I didn't expect them to."

As they closed in on the tower, James was devirtualized by a Blok, leaving Haruka and Crono left. In the lab with Sora the electric thing threw her against a wall, just then Lara, Jim, and the Headmistress came in. Jim rushed to grab Sora but the electric thing shocked Jim long enough for Sora to get back in the chair. At the tower, Haruka said, "Crono get inside, I'll cover you." Krono nodded and entered the tower.

Just before Haruka was devirtualized, she said, "Sora it's okay, Crono is inside the tower." Inside the tower, Crono took a few steps then floated to the upper platform in the tower. When he touched down the symbol lit up and a screen appeared, this caused Krono to jump back when he placed his hand on the screen his handprint blinked. Then a name appeared which Crono read, "KOROGRA" Crono then remembered his name is actually Korogra. The screen blinked again and two more words appeared which Korogra read, "CODE: LYOKO"

Back at the factory, the electric monster disappeared then the headmistress demanded, "What's going on? What were those flashes?" Once James, Cynthia, and Haruka climbed up to the lab James said, "Sorry Sora, the materialization didn't work." A window popped up showing Korogra, which caused the Headmistress and Jim to silently gasp saying, "Korogra?" In their heads. Sora said, with a sigh, "Well back to trying to decipher those files.

James said, "What the hell Lara! You said you wouldn't tell!" She responded, "I came to save you!" James angrily retaliated, "BULLSHIT! Your nothing but a rotten traitor." Lara said, "No more than you are James darling," she then angrily asked, referring to Haruka, "And what's this Chinese girl doing here?" Haruka shouted, "_I AM JAPANESE!_"

The Headmistress said, "Summerfield, I order you to shut this thing down and follow me." Jim said, "I think we ought to report this to the authorities." Lara said, smugly, "I couldn't agree more Jim, I told you this was dangerous." Sora responded, "No" and began typing, James asked, "What are you doing?" Sora responded, "I'm trying a new program, with a little luck it'll work." When she finished typing she shouted, "_RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!_" And activated the program, then a bright flash exploded from the mainframe and everything was reset to the previous day.

When Haruka, James, and Cynthia were at the vending machine, Haruka stopped by James and Cynthia and asked, "What the fuck happened?" James asked, "Weren't we doing this yesterday?" When Sora arrived, tired like before, Cynthia said, "Wait to go Ms. Einstein! Your return in time worked!" Confused, Sora said, "What's that what're you talking about?" Cynthia said, "Oh come on you haven't forgotten about Lyoko, or Crono, or my green robe have you?" Startled, Sora asked, "How do you know about Lyoko?" Haruka then spoke up saying, "Weird, looks like the 'Return to the Past' didn't work on you." James then lead Sora to her room explaining, "We'll fill you in."

Soon in her room, Sora asked, "But why don't I remember anything?" Haruka said, "Maybe because you weren't virtualized on Lyoko like we were." Sora then said, "Then first thing tomorrow I'm going to scan myself." Korogra said, "Come on Sora, it's too dangerous and you know it. We're better off just shutting this thing down." Sora stuttered, "B-but Crono." Korogra said, "Actually... It's Korogra," at everybody's look he continued, "When I went in to the tower I remembered my name but not much else." Sora said, "Just give me till tonight then hopefully we can move on."

In Sora's room that night James asked, "Well did you find anything?" Sora responded, "Yes, Xana." Cynthia asked, "Xana?" Korogra picked up, not even masking the hate, "Xana is an electricity-based entity that activates towers here on Lyoko to attack your world. So while Sora works to materialize me there, I'll stay here to counter Xana's attacks while James, Cynthia, and Haruka help me reach the activated towers." Shocked, Sora asks, "How did you figure that out?"

Korogra responds, "Well, when I was attacked by that Scyphozoa, the jellyfish thing, I heard Xana say I fought it before which is when I regained a small portion of my memory, yet the memory was blurred so all I saw was seven figures, including my self but not much else. Oh and before I forget, take a look," he then showed a folder marked 'Journal' and said, "The problem is most of it is encrypted, but I've deciphered a little that could be useful." As they left Sora's room, Lara stormed out of her room and shouted at James, "_I HAVE NEVER BEEN STOOD UP LIKE THIS BEFORE_!" To which James boredly replied, "First time for everything. Now if you'll excuse me I'm with my friends." And walked off.

(End of Xana's Reemergance)

**Author note: Oh man that took a while but hey it's done, anyway I've decided to have an episode-like organization to the story so be on the lookout for the next episode "Mysterious Reapperances" where more details on the original Lyoko Warriors will be revealed and there'll be a guest appearance of someone from the show.**

**read and review**


	7. Mysterious Reappearances Memory

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

**Begining of "Mysterious Reappearances"**

A few weeks later Sora, James, Cynthia, Haruka, and Korogra have gotten into a routine of working to materialize Korogra, helping him regain his memory, and dealing with Xana's attacks and now the date is October 9th, and by now Sora has opened a constant line to Korogra on Lyoko yet, much to the gang's surprise, school was cancelled today so they decided to ask someone and again they were surprised when they saw a large crowd gathered around what had become their gathering spot. Sora asked Jim, "What's going on?" With very little energy, Jim replied, "Well this time for the past ten years the school faculty honor the memory of the students who disappeared 15 years ago, of course it's not just the faculty, but also the classmates and families come to honor their memory."

Jim was progressively getting more and more depressed, he continued, "Thing is, they always disappeared every now and again, but they always returned at some point." Jim let out a humorless chuckle, "At first no one paid the disappearance any mind as people thought they were just working on some project or something, after a couple days everyone was getting unsettled. Soon after a week had passed, which is when search parties were sent out. Weeks became months but still no sign of them. By the fifth month most had assumed they were either dead or kidnapped and most had given up, until I found some of their possessions; a laptop, an earring, the dog Kiwi, a jacket, a necklace, a pocket knife and a sketchbook. As soon as I showed them to the students closest to the seven and the possessions were identified the search parties were sent out with a shred of hope."

Turning to the group, Jim continued, "The laptop belonged to Jeremy Belpois, who was the smartest of the group and he behaved much like you Summerfield." Then speaking to Cynthia, Jim said, "Kiwi belonged to Odd Della Robbia, he was very creative and a prankster like no ones ever seen, he behaved like you miss Avalon." Next he turned to James and Haruka, who were standing fairly close together, and said, "The jacket belonged to Ulrich Stern and the necklace belonged to Yumi Ishiyama, and like I said before you two remind me so much of them. Ulrich and Yumi were both extremely competitive, Yumi absolutely hated it when people thought she was Chinese and she was also pretty good with computers, Ulrich was actually the second most easy going and both were stubborn as all hell."

Sora asked, "You said seven students, so what about the other three?" Jim looked to the sky, showing a faraway look in his eyes then said, "The earring belonged to Odd's distant cousin, Aelita Schaeffer, who transferred in about mid-year, she was very intelligent like Jeremy, hell they might have had crushes on each other, anyway at first she had some issues with nightmares but she quickly got over them with help from the others and at some point she filled in as DJ for the Subdigitals. The pocket knife belonged to William Dunbar, he was kinda broody and formed an almost bitter rivalry with Ulrich, what I did know was they both vied for Yumi's affection but they pushed that aside when the need arose and became great friends."

Jim's gaze intensified in memory and he said, "The sketchbook belonged to Korogra Kanbara." At this the group shared a shocked glance and they all thought, '_Korogra Kanbara? Could it be Korogra from Lyoko?!_' Not noticing their expressions, Jim continued, "That kid was something special, and everyone knew it. Out of the seven he was by far the most creative and easygoing, he was also damn mysterious. He had this nasty habit of setting up others expectations of him, only to shatter and surpass them when you least expected it, hell before he even met the others he always disappeared. When I tried to follow him to see what he was up too he always lead me around the woods and right back to Kadic."

Jim then chuckled sadly, "I remember once when the I was training them a wild boar charged at us for entering its territory, both myself and the others were exhausted so we couldn't move but Korogra leapt in front of the boar and took the wild charge and threw the boar aside. And once Korogra took charge of a runaway bus when the driver had been rendered unconscious and I was busy calming the students down, once he stopped the bus he busted the damaged door open and lead everyone back to school. You could never really tell what that kid would do next."

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Korogra was inside a tower in the desert sector pacing around while wondering why something felt different today. He then accsessed the Supercomputer's files searching for something to deal with today, he found that 15 years ago the computer had been turned on, curious he dug deeper. Back with the group, they heard Lara ask her mother, "What the hell is so damn special about today anyway?" In a snobbish tone, her mother replied, "I told you Lara, we are paying remembrance to some kids you father knew when he was your age." Lara responded, "So what! I was going to go to the mall and it's not like anyone gives a shit about those kids anyway!" Angered, the Headmistress whirled on her daughter and said, "Those kids were some of the few who actually treated your father with respect back then!"

This shocked Lara into silence. Sometime later when most had left the school grounds, the group sat around talking about the seven students and how, from what Jim said, were a lot like the group. Unbeknownst to them Xana attacked by creating spectres of Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William and Korogra to attack the factory, but to people they passed they seemed like wandering spirits.

The group then noticed a shadowy figure standing at the memorial they saw when talking to Jim, when asked the figure said, "I'm paying my respects to the memorial of my sister and her friends." The figure stepped into the light and said, "My name's Hiroki Ishiyama." Haruka then said, "So your sister must've been Yumi right?" Hiroki nodded and said with a light chuckle, "Yeah that's right, and when I look at your group I can't help but see Yumi and her friends."

Jim saw the spectres and thought they were the missing students but ended up unconscious after the Aelita spectre punched him. Back on Lyoko Korogra found a file showing Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, William and himself. The moment he opened the file he fell to the ground clutching his head in pain as his memories of Lyoko came surging back, like waves on a beach rushing in at high tide. When he got up he heard the pulsations that signal Xana's attack, and with his regained knowledge he followed the pulses to the mountain sector.


	8. Myserious Reappearances Returned Memory

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

Once he got there he hid and tried to call Sora but couldn't contact her, as she, along with Hiroki, James, Cynthia, and Haruka were fending off the spectres, whose appearance shocked both Hiroki and the group but for different reasons. The group was surprised Xana was attacking, whereas Hiroki was shocked at how life-like the spectres are compared to what he remembered they looked like the last time he saw them.

On Lyoko Korogra stumbled back in shock when he saw Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, William, Jeremy and himself talking among themselves in their Lyoko forms from his memory, (I'm too lazy to describe their Lyoko forms which are basically how they look in the show before William turned evil) Jeremy's Lyoko form was green armored pants, a light blue shirt and a pair of goggles in place of his glasses and a laser pistol with a blade hanging from his belt. Finding a good sized pebble, Korogra remembered how easily Odd got distracted and threw it so Odd left to investigate.

The clones of Aelita and Yumi looked behind the rock where Korogra was hiding but found nothing. Korogra then drew the Jeremy clone's attention only to crush it under a boulder, he then tracked down the clone of Odd. In the real world Sora, Hiroki and the other had shaken of the spectres and made there escape, once safe Sora turned on her laptop and opened her communication with Korogra and asked, "Korogra? You there?" Hearing the name Hiroki seized up and glanced at Sora's laptop, only to silently gasp when he saw Korogra.

Korogra responded, "Yeah, I'm here." He then took on a commanding tone that Hiroki inexplicably recognized and said, "No time for idle chit chat Sora. You and the others need to get to the factory immediately. Xana's on the move and I've encountered some enemies unlike what we're so used to, they behave like you guys so I'll need back-up." Before cutting the connection, Korogra said, "Oh, bring the other guy that's with you to, he could be helpful and while you're at it you might want to check on any others around there."

Once the connection was cut, Sora took on a similarly commanding tone to what Korogra used and said, "Alright, you heard him, let's move!" At that everyone stood in shock for a minute before following with an aura of no-nonsense around them. At the factory James, Cynthia, and Haruka stepped into the scanners while Sora and Hiroki stayed in the lab, Sora began the procedure, "Scanner: James, Scanner: Cynthia, Scanner: Haruka." Like usual the scanner doors closed and Sora continued, "Transfer: James, Transfer: Cynthia, Transfer: Haruka." And finished, "Virtualization!" The scanners finished and the others landed on Lyoko Sora then directed them to Korogra's location.

The spectres were on their way to dismantle the super computer, on Lyoko they reached Korogra's location and he directed them to the tower. Haruka asked, "So Korogra, what are these enemies you mentioned?" Korogra said, "I can't really explain it, but look." Then he pointed to the clone of Odd, not hearing Hiroki gasp, and continued, "That's a clone of Odd Della Robbia as he looked here on Lyoko." Noticing their expressions he explained, "Earlier, I opened a file and the moment I did I collapsed and regained a large portion of my memory, namely everything about Lyoko."

He then said, "Anyway, to beat Odd you've got to avoid his Laser Arrows and outmatch his agility." At there nod he continued, "Then there are the other five, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, and a clone of me. Be weary of Ulrich's katana, Super Sprint, Impact, Duplicate, Triplicate, and Triangulate. Yumi's telekinesis and bladed fans. William's Zweiilander and Super Smoke, Aelita's Energy Field, and my clone's long sword, Blade Pulse, Blade Twister, Blade Flurry and Celestial Cleaver." In the real world the spectres began to tear apart the factory, back on Lyoko all but two clones had been destroyed and only James and Korogra were left of the new Lyoko Warriors.

Somehow James managed to disarm the Korogra clone. When William charged at Korogra, he panicked and instinctively grabbed the sword his clone dropped. At the sound of a metallic _CLANG_ James glanced at Korogra who'd effectively blocked William's swing then fell into the exact same steps as his clone, slowly but surely overpowering and destroying the clone. Korogra then blinked owlishly and asked, "Okay how the hell did I do that?" James shrugged and Korogra said, "Maybe I'll hang on to this." Seeing that James destroyed the Korogra clone, they rushed to the tower narrowly avoiding a Megatank, but they were cut off by a Scyphozoa.

Korogra then hatched a plan, "James, I want you to destroy the Megatank after it fires." James was confused, and Korogra said, "I'm gonna draw its attention so it fires its optic beam but I'll dive aside so it hits the Scyphozoa." They followed through with the plan, but when the Megatank exploded it devirtualized James while sending Korogra into the tower. Just as the spectres were about to destroy the power source when the screen read, "KOROGRA, CODE: LYOKO" and they vanished. Before Sora returned to the past an orange orb floated down from above and collapsed on Korogra triggering a large influx of data, Korogra's memories, then the Return to the Past program was initiated.

After Lara complained her mother sighed, "Listen Lara, your father greatly respected them and they him, in the end they became his first long-time friends." She then asked, "How would you feel if you had no friends?" Sora then walked up and said, "Lara, truth is without friends, I wouldn't have become who I am today." That night they gathered in Sora's room and she asked, "Korogra, what was with that data influx?" He responded, "I almost completely regained my memory. I now remember how to defend myself at all times, who I was, who Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Wiliam were. And a large portion of my past. All that's left to remember is what happened that caused us to disappear, then maybe I can figure out what happened to the others."

Haruka said, "While we help you fill the gaps in your memory, Sora will continue to look for the program to materialize you." Korogra said, "Thanks guys. This could be of use, It belonged to Jeremy." Showing an uncovered file titled, 'Jeremy's Journal' they then called it a night and on the way back to there rooms, Cynthia teased her brother about liking Haruka as she'd been doing for the past few weeks.

(End of Mysterious Reappearences)

**A/N: Damn, that took awhile but this 'episode' is finished. Next will be "Halloween Havoc" which will have a Lyoko Warrior return and regain their memories, in addition to another guest from the show appearing**


	9. Halloween Havoc The Party has begun

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

**Beginning of "Halloween Havoc"**

A few weeks have passed since the Spectres attacked. Now the group is setting up for the Kadic Academy Halloween party with Sora working with the electrical systems and lighting, Cynthia was decorating with Haruka, and James was making the food and masks. As Cynthia and Haruka were hanging the streamers, Haruka suddenly said, "I had no idea James could cook and craft." Noticing the masks he made and smelling what he was cooking Cynthia replied, "I knew he could craft, just not to this extent and I didn't know he could cook either." James came back to hear this and hiding his blush at Haruka's compliment said, "Well... Heh, I just figured I might as well learn to take care of myself so I don't end up alone and homeless. And I found cooking to be fairly easy for me." Sliding down the ladder, Haruka embarrassedly stuttered, "H-hey James? Can y-you t-teach m-me to c-cook and craft?"

With a blush that Jim, who was checking with Sora about the lights, caught and with a grin said to Sora, "Yup, those two are just like Ulrich and Yumi." Who nodded, after Korogra told them how the old Lyoko Warriors acted she knew what Jim was talking about, yet she still hasn't realized that she acts the same way to Korogra as Jeremy acted around Aelita. Soon the group finished setting up, the only thing missing was the organist to add Halloween-esque sounds to the party. As the group left to pick up their costumes, they heard a light sobbing from the direction of the memorial. Nearing they heard someone say something but it was muffled by the crying, getting closer they saw a woman with a pink shirt with a star on it, a brown skirt with black leggings and blue heels and wearing a light green jacket. They heard her say to the memorial, "Ul-Ulrich, I-I am S-s-so s-sorry for th-the way-y I tr-treated you a-and y-your f-fr-friends back then. I know it's n-no excuse bu-but I J-just wanted cl-close friends like you had." While trying to stop the tears, once they stopped she laid a bouquet of grey tulips with yellow highlights that she remembered Korogra called Storm Tulips down in front of the memorial.

Cynthia then walked up and, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, said, "I don't know what your connection is with those seven, but I don't think they'd appreciate you crying over them." Soon the woman stopped crying and stood up and turned around to thank the person when she stopped in shock and saw the figures of the old group and herself appear behind Sora, James, Cynthia, Haruka and Lara, who was walking up to James. Snapping back to reality she said, "Thanks for that, and sorry I blanked out for a minute when I saw you guys because you all remind me of Ulrich and his friends." Chuckling, Haruka said, "Yeah, heh we've heard that a lot." The woman said, "Really, well that make sense. Anyway I'm Elizabeth Delmas, but I like to be called 'Sissi' I'm here for the party as the organist." Sora said, "Alright, well it's in the gym, everything is set up. Just need to get our costumes and wait for it to begin." Nodding to each other the group and Sissi went to put on their costumes.

On Lyoko Korogra was practicing his martial arts that he'd utilize if he lost his sword, soon he began to practice with his sword in order to relearn his attacks then accessed the files to try and decode the encryptions. Meanwhile the party began and, after grabbing their masks early, the group arrived. Sora was dressed as a futuristic summoner with a light blue shirt and grey skirt with neon yellow highlights that snake across the shirt connecting at the belt with a futuristic lion styled mask, James wore a pair of frayed blue martial arts pants, a bright red scale-patterned shirt and a lizard-like mask torn at the eye, whereas Cynthia wore something similar to her Lyoko outfit except a bit more like a Black Mage from one of her games as the robe was a black color with grey leggings, the shirt was red and depicted circling flames and ice, the gloves where green and her mask was wolfish including the ears on the mask.

The last to arrive was Haruka who wore a sleeveless orange shirt with a blue trail beginning from the bottom of her neck and ending at her knees, a pair of olive green shorts with a pouch on the hip, long padded gloves fitting a mechanic and a bird-like mask with spikes around the eyes. Seeing this James blushes and said, "Wow! Haruka, you look amazing!" Then under his breath he muttered, "But then you always look amazing." Blushing, Haruka responded, "Thanks James, you look great to."

Lara, who was dressed as a horseback rider with a mouse mask, saw this and fumed saying, "What does she have that I don't." Which Sissi heard and smiling slightly, she walked up to Lara and said, "I know how you feel." But Lara scoffed, "Yeah right! You don't know what it's like to see your crush acted flustered around someone else, but be annoyed around you." Turning around to glare at Sissi before asking, "Just who the hell are you anyway?" Sissi responded, "I'm Sissi Delmas, and I went to school here 15 years ago." Catching Lara's attention, Sissi continued, "I really do know how you feel, because I had a crush on Ulrich Stern when we went here 15 years ago, but he was annoyed with me and now looking back on it all, I can understand why. You see I was a lot like you, being the daughter of the headmaster and I acted like I was better than everyone when, in all honesty, I was lonely and wanted friends rather than followers."

Lara was about to deny what Sissi said but was stopped when she said, "I know because I'm your father's close friend and when he started to see you behave like I did he asked for help from myself and his best friend Herve." As the party was starting to wind down Sora called up Korogra to check if Xana is active, but as soon as she connected her face turned bright red which the gang, Jim, and Sissi noticed. Jim shrugged it off but the group and Sissi took off their masks and checked on her, seeing that she had caught Korogra shirtless the group was shocked to see how strong he was while Sissi looked on in confusion, wondering why his workout routine seemed familiar

**A/N: ****Well, there's the first bit of Halloween Havoc. Have you figured out who's the headmaster? If not I'll spell it out: The headmaster is the wife of Nicolas Poiatkof and Lara is his daughter.**


	10. Halloween Havoc The Princess returns

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

Only then did Korogra turn around to face Sora, Sissi and the group, lightly smirking he asked Sora, "Like what you see?" Who blushed harder causing Korogra to laugh, which snapped Sora back to reality. He asked while putting his shirt back on with a flex causing Sora to blush again. Once she got it under control he asked, "So what'd you call me for, I mean other than to see me shirtless?" Causing Sora to deeply blush again, and said, "Yeah I called to see if Xana was active." Cynthia teased, "And seeing you shirtless was a bonus for Sora." Deepening her blush and giving Korogra one of his own, he then said, "Nothing yet, but that just means it might have something planned."

He then sat down and began to sharpen his sword saying, "It's probably planning something now. Heh, I would say 'Be Prepared' but, if memory serves the old group never knew what Xana was up to until it already began the attack. Anyway before you ask I'm relearning my abilities so I won't be helpless on Lyoko, then looking to Sissi he said, "Have we met? You seem kinda familiar, but then, I've been unconscious for years." Then they heard an alarm in the background of Lyoko, glancing behind him then looking back to the group he said, "Sorry 'bout that, looks like that program I found has finished a large portion of decoding I believe the program was called 'Skidbladnir' so I'd better get back to it." And cut the connection, the group joined back with the party which had gotten its second wind. While on Lyoko, Korogra left the tower and started moving through the mountain sector destroying the Bloks and Kankrelats that crossed his path.

Nearing the way tower to the Ice Sector, the pulsations began to which Korogra smirked, "I figured as much, but how is Xana attacking this time?" Back at the Halloween party Sissi, Lara, and the gang had taken off their masks to rest when other students began to scream in pain while trying to remove the masks when the gang noticed Xana's Eye on the other Kids' masks but soon the other students dropped their arms and began to act zombie-like in a rush Sora, Lara, Sissi, and Cynthia made their way to the factory while Haruka and James fought off the zombie students. At the factory Sora said to Lara with annoyance, "Listen up Lara, Cynthia and I only brought you to our hangout because it's far safer here than at the campus, and not because we're friends at the moment."

Cynthia, already knowing the process said, "Alright Sora, I'm headed to the scanners to get to Lyoko. Call me when James or Haruka arrives." Sora nodded and began the virtualization process saying, "Scanner: Cynthia. Transfer: Cynthia, virtualization!" As she landed, Sora told her Korogra was a ways northeast and headed to him. While James and Haruka were fighting off the zombies until Jim got to his feet and help them defend the non-zombie students and faculty. Back with Cynthia, she caught up with Korogra who was surrounded by Kankrelats, Bloks, Frillions, and Krabs before she could help him out she saw him give a feral grin, which was also seen by Sora, Sissi, and Lara, all three of which shuddered at it while at the same time James and Haruka felt a chill run up their spines, and looking at each other, Haruka said, "I think he's going to cut loose. Referring to Korogra to which James nodded saying, "Yeah probably, and I'd hate to get on his bad side."

Jim asked, "Who are you talking about?" They both said, at the same time, "Oh just a friend of ours, he lives a ways away." Jim was curious, but he left it be. Back with Korogra, he unleashed an attack he called Blade Twister. Slashing his sword in a circle cutting down all the enemies around him, soon he and Cynthia were on their way destroying all of Xana's creatures except Scyphozoa as none had appeared until a new enemy appeared. This creature had four spindly legs tipped with blasters, and a longish body with four nostril-like openings that could shoot lasers and the Eye of Xana on its forehead. Dodging to the sides Cynthia asked Korogra, "So what's this new enemy?"

He responded, "I believe it's called a 'Tarantula' but I'm not entirely sure." Deflecting a shot he continued, "Same weakness as the others." Back at school James and Haruka were starting to struggle against the zombies and shouted, "Korogra hurry up and deactivate the tower!" Jim hearing this thought, '_Korogra? Could it be? You and your friends are alive?_' At the red tower Korogra and Cynthia were struggling to block the optic beams from two Megatanks when suddenly a pink orb flew past distracting a Megatank that ceased fire. Cynthia and Korogra looked in the direction it came from and saw a barrier surrounding a pink haired, elf-like girl and, in shock Korogra whispered, "Aelita? Is that you?"

He then turned back to the Megatank he was blocking and started to push back the beam with renewed vigor, which was seen by the three in the lab. Soon he redirected the blast away and raced toward the Megatank with a fire in his eyes and proceeded to utterly destroy it. Getting out of her shock, Cynthia rushed the other Megatank who's blast nicked her shoulder but was devirtualized by the Megatank's ensuing explosion which, at the same time, dispelled the barrier around Aelita who had collapsed. When Korogra saw this he rushed to her, and picked her up bringing her to the tower. Once inside he laid her down and said to Sora, "Looks like Aelita is okay, just exhausted. And if she's here then the others must be to!"

Then as the Zombie students were about to overrun the school Korogra floated up to the second level, causing the screen to appear and read, "KOROGRA, CODE: LYOKO." After putting his hand on it and, like always, the screens around the tower descended causing the zombies to collapse and once again the "Return to the past" was activated to undo the damage and to wipe Lara's memory of the factory.

Now as the Halloween party was getting its second wind like before everyone enjoyed themselves. The next day Korogra filled in Aelita about what happened recently saying, "It's good to see you again Aelita. It's apparently been 15 years since we went to Kadic." After saying this a pink orb floated above Aelita and collapsed on her returning her memories. That night in Sora's room, Sora questioned Aelita about the influx caused by the pink orb who wasn't sure how to reply when Korogra said, "That was Aelita regaining her memory, now just to find Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Wiliam."

Then said, seeing Sora's expression, "Don't worry Sora, she already has a crush on Jeremy, like your crush on me, and Yumi's crush on Ulrich." Which cause Sora and Aelita to blush. Soon Aelita and Korogra began to relearn their powers and decode the encrypted Carthage and Scipio file while Sora was working on materializations, James and Haruka were sparring, Cynthia was sketching, and Sissi was talking with Lara after leaving a new bouquet of Storm Tulips at the memorial. Yet unbeknownst to everyone the memorial of the students had cracked on the names Korogra Kanbara and Aelita Schaeffer while their pictures faded.

(End of Halloween Havoc)

**A/N: Surprisingly I was somewhat faster in updating this than normal. Anyway, next is Kadic Report where like with this 'episode' a Lyoko Warrior will return and regain their memories a pair of guests from the show will also visit**


End file.
